Michiru Kaiō
Michiru Kaiō (jap. 海王みちる Kaiō Michiru) – bohaterka z serii Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Czarodziejki z Neptuna. Jest też jedną z czterech Czarodziejek Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Charakterystyka Formalnie przedstawiona jest w serii S w odcinku 90 jako Czarodziejka z Neptuna, choć jej sylwetka pojawia się obok Sailor Uranus w ostatnim odcinku serii R. Michiru uczęszcza do pierwszej klasy szkoły średniej Mugen GakuenW części Mugen mangi., a później przeniosła się do Miejskiego Liceum JūbanOd części Yume mangi.. Michiru jest bardzo uprzejmą osobą o spokojnym charakterze, której uczuć nie może zranić nawet protekcjonalne traktowanie. Chociaż sympatyczna, nie jest osobą towarzyską. Michiru jest również elegancka, delikatna i wyrafinowana. Jest wyraźnie inteligentna, przejawia zainteresowania w sztuce i muzyce. Usagi, dla której to spostrzeżenie jest szczególnie istotne, stwierdziła kiedyś, że Michiru to idealny przykład księżniczki. Przedstawiona po raz pierwszy Michiru uczęszcza do Mugen Gakuen z Haruką i młodszą Hotaru Tomoe. W mandze po tym, jak jej szkoła zostaje zniszczona, wraz z Haruką uczęszcza później do tej samej szkoły, co Usagi i inne dziewczyny. W anime nie wymienia się szkoły, do której dziewczęta uczęszczają po tym zdarzeniu. Zarówno w mandze, jak i w anime pokazany jest romantyczny związek Michiru z Haruką. W anime Michiru flirtuje z Seiyą, prosząc go, aby jej pomógł rozpiąć suknię, co powoduje atak zazdrości Haruki. Zamiarem Michiru jest poznanie motywów jego działania, ponieważ bohaterka podejrzewa, że jest on zagrożeniem dla planetyOdcinek 180. Nie zdarza się to w mandze, gdzie Seiya jest zawsze kobietą i gra o wiele mniej eksponowaną rolę. Michiru jest wyjątkowo utalentowana artystycznie. To najbardziej związana ze sztuką ze wszystkich postaci. Potrafi grać na skrzypcach, pływać i malować. Ze wszystkich umiejętności Michiru najbardziej ceniona jest gra na instrumencie. Zawodowe uprawianie gry na skrzypcach jest także jej największym marzeniemTom 10, tylna okładka. Lubi wszystkie zajęcia, zwłaszcza muzyczne. Należy do klubu muzycznego i pływackiegoTom 16, Akt 43. W mandze kolekcjonuje kosmetyki. W anime uwielbia pływać, często przy tym używając wody, by się zrelaksować. Jej ulubioną potrawą jest sashimi, a kolorem morskiTom 10, tylna okładka. Najwcześniejsze wspomnienie w jakim się pojawia Michiru to jej pierwsze spotkanie z Haruką podczas zawodów, w których przyszła Sailor Uranus brała udział. Michiru chciała ostrzec Harukę przed jej przeznaczeniem, lecz nie udało jej się i Haruka została Sailor Senshi. Jest z nią w bliskiej relacjiW mandze, co potwierdziła autorka, są lesbijkami i są parą. W anime, choć łączy je bliska relacja, nie jest to powiedziane wprost.. Postacie Aktorki *W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Kahoru Sakamoto :*Chikage Tomita :*Miyuki Fuji :*Hiroko Tahara :*Sara Shimada :*Yūka Asami :*Tomoko Inami :*Takayo Ōyama :*Sayaka Fujioka Etymologia imienia W języku japońskim planeta Neptun nosi nazwę Kaiōsei (jap. 海王星): pierwsze dwa znaki kanji znaczą „król morza”, a trzeci wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Również według rzymskiej mitologii Neptun był bogiem wody i morza, dlatego też na nim oparte są moce Sailor Neptune. Jej pełne imię tłumaczy się jako „Wznoszący się Król Oceanu”. : 海王 (Kaiō) – Władca mórz/oceanów : みちる (Michiru) – być pełnym (czasownik)/dorastać, dojrzewać (czasownik); ponieważ nie ma kanji, można to różnie interpretować Ciekawostki * Haruka i Michiru wydawały się być właścicielkami helikoptera. W mandze Michiru miała swój własny helikopter o nazwie Kaiōmaru (jap. 海王丸, pl. Król Oceanu). * Haruka i Michiru były jedynymi Senshi, za wyjątkiem Sailor Moon, które były w długotrwałym związku w kanonie. * Według Materials Collection, na postać Michiru wpłynęła Takarazuka Revue. * Gdy Megumi Ogata, seiyū Haruki, spytała Kunihiko Ikuhara jak ona miała przedstawić relację Haruki i Michiru, powiedziano jej, aby grała tak, jakby były małżeństwemQ & A Rocking the Boat – rozmowa z Megumi Ogata. Galeria Michiru Kaiou Manga.jpg Mat-47.jpg|Concept art Michiru Kaiō (Materials Collection) Ep92 3.jpg|Michiru w pierwszym anime Tumblr_m04cixcUnz1qickddo1_500.png Tumblr_lz4wi7JZEp1rp6l4co2_500.jpg|Michiru Kaio w musicalu Michiru_Kaio_(Mugen_Gakuen).jpg|Michiru w musicalu (Yūka Asami) Tomoko Inami - Michiru.png|Michiru w musicalu (Tomoko Inami) Haruka i Michiru (Un Nouveau Voyage).jpg|Haruka i Michiru w musicalu Un Nouveau Voyage MichiruCrystal.jpg|Michiru w anime Crystal Przypisy en:Michiru Kaiou Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Cywilne tożsamości Sailor Senshi